The Coffee Drama
by XX4aXX
Summary: Penny's coffee machine has died, and she learns something about Leonard that she didn't know. Not a Lenny.


**A/N - A one shot. Just an idea that jumped in my head the other night. Really hard to know where to rate this one, so went T for safety. Not Slash.**

* * *

><p>Penny woke early, the clock showed her it was just 5.00am, she rolled over and buried her head in her pillow, arggh it's too early she thought. It was still dark out and she closed her eyes willing herself back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later and no more sleep, she took a deep breath and decided that she was going to get up. It was all those weird shifts she had been working lately, they were playing havoc with her body clock.<p>

After a quick shower Penny choose a pair of jeans and her blue tank to wear today, she went into her kitchen and turned on her coffee maker, it spluttered at her and then just made a whirring noise and died.

"Oh god no!" She tapped the machine, but it didn't help.

She was going to have to go to the local coffee shop, but they aren't going to be open at this hour, then inspiration hit her, Leonard's machine would be brewing right now.

She closed her door behind her and used the emergency key to gain access to 4A, it didn't feel right, but she had to have coffee, and Leonard always made way more than he needed.

Penny walked into 4A, it was quiet, no-one was up yet, it wasn't yet 6.00am, she called out quietly, so as to not wake anyone, but just enough that if someone was about they would hear her, no reply.

She walked over to the machine, it was just completing the brewing of the coffee. Penny looked around the apartment, she looked at the shelves of books and their action figures and models, it really was a very nice apartment, she felt at home here.

The machine finished it's programme and Penny filled her cup. Then a wave of inspiration, she would take a cup to Leonard, he won't except that. She made his coffee and grabbed hers too, and quietly made her way down the hall to Leonard's room, sneaking very quietly past Sheldon's bedroom.

She opened the door to Leonard's room, it was still dark and she couldn't really see where to place the cups down. So she walked over to the curtain and pushed it aside to let some light into the room.

She heard Leonard stir and she turned around to wish him a good morning.

The sound of the cups hitting the floor was deafening, she stood there in complete shock. Then she ran out of the room and the apartment.

"Holy crap on a cracker!. Why did I assume he would be alone?" She closed her door behind her and sat down on her sofa.

It wasn't too long before Leonard was at her door. "Penny let me in."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Penny we need to talk, let me in." He called through the door.

Penny bit her bottom lip, he was right, they did need to talk. She opened the door and let Leonard into her apartment.

Leonard walked in, and just stood there, he cleared his throat and opened his month to start talking, but no words came out.

"I'm so sorry." Penny walked over to Leonard and grabbed his hands, "I shouldn't have assumed you would be alone."

Leonard looked around the apartment, anywhere but at Penny. " Bet it was a bit of a shock for you."

Penny took a deep breath. "Yeah, a bit. I never expected Sheldon to be in your bed."

"Penny, you need to understand." He looked straight into her eyes.

"It's not my business Leonard, we aren't seeing each other anymore, who you sleep with is not my business." She meant it, it really wasn't her business, it was a shock, but not her business.

"You need to keep this just between us, please. Howard and Raj cannot know, and Amy, Amy must never find out."

"Of course." Penny turned away from Leonard. "So can I ask, how long has this been going on then? Are you two lovers?"

"A few months now. Do you remember that big storm back a few months ago? Well Sheldon got scared and he came into my room, I told him he could get into the bed with me, and well since then really." His voice petered out slightly toward the end of the sentence.

"Is it just sleeping Leonard ?" She asked again. "Sorry none of my business."

"Well, yes and no. He likes to cuddle."

"Oh my god!"

"But, Penny nothing else." He tried to salvage the situation. "Just that Sheldon is, well he is my friend, he feels safe around me, and as long as he doesn't try anything, I really can't see the harm in it."

"Is Sheldon gay?"

"I really think Sheldon is asexual Penny, he just likes to cuddle in bed, he likes to feel that someone is close by him. I've never felt his p."

"No, no. no." She interrupted him. "I don't want to hear about Sheldon's private bits."

Penny walked over to the fridge and grabbed an iced tea, poured herself a glass and sat down, patting the seat next to her to encourage Leonard to join her. He did.

"Penny, I really cannot stress enough." Leonard looked at her, he needed to believe that she would keep these just between the three of them.

"I know." She placed her hand to her month and zipped it. "Total confidence."

The room fell silent, Penny took a couple more sips of her tea and Leonard just looked about the apartment. Penny cleared her throat and Leonard turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

"Penny, do you think it's wrong?"

She thought about her answer in her head for a little while. "No, I don't. I think you are a very good friend to Sheldon, better than he deserves at times. Do you feel it is wrong Leonard?"

Leonard analysed all the thoughts that were currently racing through his mind. "No, not at all. But I still don't believe it is anyone else's business. It is between Sheldon and I, and of course now you."

Penny smiled at Leonard, he was right it was no-one's business, Leonard is Sheldon's best friend, he would be the one person alive that can live with Sheldon and his crazy's.

Leonard stood up. "I best get back and let Sheldon know that it is all ok, it is all ok isn't it?"

"Of course sweetie, and I promise this is a secret that I will take to my deathbed." She pecked him on the cheek and watched as her turned around and walked out of her apartment.

She was actually OK with it, now if it was Howard and Raj, well that would be kind of expected, and she wouldn't believe it if they told her it was only sleeping. She believed Leonard, she really did.

This didn't change Penny's opinion of Leonard, actually yes it did, she liked him more.


End file.
